Career Options
by viviana tully
Summary: Tohru and friends take a survey which will give them suggestions and new ideas for careers in the near and distant future.
1. The Survey

Hello, this is I, viviana tully bringing you "Career Options." This idea came from a survey that I had to take in school. Anyways I hope you enjoy thefirst part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; however I did make up the survey questions. You can look anywhere to try and find the questions, but I made them up.

* * *

"What do you think we are going to do in Homeroom today?" asked Tohru as she walked into the room with her two best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima along with the two Sohma's Kyou and Yuki.

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Kyou walking over to his desk, while Yuki kept on giving him, _you are so stupid_ glares.

"That's the spirit," said Uo giving Kyou a slap on the sholders.

"I feel waves that are filled with annoyance, and yet they are strange, as always," said Hana.

"Strange?" asked Yuki. "What kind of strang-"

"Oh really," hissed Kyou interrupting Yuki. "I wonder, who is full of annoyance?"

"And I wonder, if you Hana-chan have to answer the question, _'Who is full of annoyance?' _when it is quite obvious," said Uo ready to tease the orange haired boy. "Orangey there is really thick. Obviously thick in fact."

Kyou looked at Uo. "Thick?" he repeated.

Uo grinned and nudged Tohru and said, "Yup, he's thick alright."

"Huh?" asked Tohru, looking at her two friends.

"Well that makes two that are thick as led. I wonder how many thick students we do have in this class," said Uo turning her attention to Hana. "I know, Hana-chan for the truth, are you thick too, or do men just find you scary?"

Hana raised an eyebrow, and asked sweetly, "And you Uo-chan, are you thick or are you still waiting for the man from the convenience store? The one that you probably dubbed as your Prince Charming."

Uo clenched her right hand into a fist and said, "If I ever see him again, and mock my word I will, I'll kick him to the moon, then chain him to a wild horse and have it drag him around the world five times. When he is black and blue I'll ask him why he did it. If he does not answer I'll kill him, then bring him back to life and ask again. If he does not answer again I will kill him again, but that time for good."

Tohru turned to Hana and said, "I feel so bad for Uo-chan."

Hana nodded and said, "Her waves clearly show that she is in love, so I highly doubt she would hurt him, but she is furious."

Yuki asked, "So who is she in love with?"

Kyou replied, "As if it matters who the Yankee is in love with."

Hugging Tohru, Uo retorted to Kyou's comment, "But I believe it matters with who you are in love with."

Kyou and Tohru both puzzled, stared at Uo.

"We won't let you have her though," Hana included, embracing Tohru who still had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Did you read my mind?" asked Kyou who had a huge blush.

"Do you ever listen, stupid cat," Yuki said. "Hanajima-san does not read minds. She reads waves."

"Funny you should say cat," mused Hana. "When you and Kyou fight like cat and dog, or should I say cat and rat?"

Replying to Hana's comment, Yuki said, "Keep your waves too yourself."

"No I will not," said Hana just before the teacher called and said, "Everyone, go to your seats and quiet down. Today you will be taking a survey or test or whatever you want to call it."

As the teacher finished the sentence Tohru and the other's were sittting at their designated seats. The teacher continued, "This test is about your career options. The test will ask about your personality, interests, hobbies and everything else."

In front of Tohru, Uo sighed and said, "This is going to be another one of those, you will be best as a psychiatrist or garbage picker. Ugh, I hate these things."

Hana sitting a seat over from Uo only made a sympathetic noise as the teacher passed out the survey continuing her speech, "When you are finished filling out the information, the information

will go through a computer which will analyze the results and give you matching careers and or options."

Finished with distributing the surveys the teacher stood in front of the class and said, "For some of you the matching careers will not be a surprise for you, but for others I think you will be

a little surprised with the options that you actually do have. You may begin the survey after you write your name on the top of front page. Thank you."

Tohru wrote her name carefully on the front page as she watched the other students do the same thing. Opening the booklet carefully she read the first question.

_**Do you enjoy working with power tools such as chainsaws or drills?**_

_**1. I love working with power tools.**_

_**2. I work with power tools only when needed.**_

_**3 Please keep power tools away from me.**_

After answering the first question, Tohru read the second question.

_**Which of the following theories can you explain the best?**_

_**1 Special Theory of Relativity**_

_**2. Big Bang Theory**_

_**3. Darwin's Theory**_

Answering the second question, Tohru answered half of the questions in the booklet. Eventually she overheard Kyou talking to himself behind her.

"What do they mean, '_Which of the following extracurricular activites do you participate in?' _I don't participate in any!" Kyou moaned putting his hands over his head.

Tohru turned around and said, "Kyou-kun, you participate in martial arts, don't you? That falls under the category of sports."

Kyou looked up at Tohru and asked, "Really? Martial arts is considered a sport?"

Tohru nodded her head, and went back to answering the next question in her booklet.

_**Which of the following answers describe your social skills?**_

_**1. I love being around people, and people enjoy being with me. I can also talk about anything with them.**_

_**2. I enjoy being around my close friends, but interact with other people only when needed.**_

_**3. I do not enjoy being around or interacting with other people.**_

Finishing all the questions Tohru was shocked to read the the last one:

_**What is your reason for living?**_

_**1. My reason for living is my job.**_

_**2. My reason for living is the people in my life.**_

_**3. I don't have a particular reason. I live for everything.**_

Smiling to herself, Tohru finished the last question and was done. She put the booklet on the side of her desk and stretched her arms looking at the clock. Only five more minutes of homeroom. She sighed and looked around the class noticing that almost everyone had finished the survey.

Uo though was fervently answering the question. Tohru smilled at herself knowing that Uo had probably waited to the last minute to start.

Once the last person had finished, which was Uo, the teacher said, "Okay class, tomorrow you will get your results. Please go enjoy the weather and have a nice and safe evening." With those final words Tohru left with Uo, Hana with Kyou and Yuki following closely behind.

"Can you believe some of those question," complained Uo to no one in particular. "One question asked, '_What do you grow in your garden?' _The options were plants, weeds, or rocks. What kind of test asks those kind of questions?"

"A career options survey," said Hana simply.

"I enjoyed taking the career options survey," said Tohru.

"Really," asked Kyou. "Why?"

"I have always known that I wanted to get a job once I graduated high school, but I never knew what I was going to do. With this survey I will find specific options so when I do look for a job I will have an idea of what I am looking for," answered Tohru.

"I understand your reasoning," said Yuki. "I agree with you too. I never knew what I want to be before I took this survey. When I get the results tomorrow I too will have an idea of what I want to look for in the future."

Kyou, shaking his head said, "Whatever." He turned around and went walking in the oposite direction.

Watching Kyou walk away, Tohru asked the others, "Will Kyou-kun be okay?"

"Orangey will be okay Tohru-chan," said Uo. "Anyways Hana-chan and I have to go in a different direction to go home. Yo, Prince Charming, make sure Tohru-chan does fall flat on her face or gets kidnapped when you take her home, will you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I will make sure Honda-san arrives home sarfe."

"Bye then Tohru-chan, Prince Charming," said Uo-chan waving as Tohru and Yuki started walking away. Behind them Hana include the words, "Yes, good-bye, until tomorrow."

* * *

The first part is done and over with. Please review, and if you havesuggestions for any of the characters careers please tell me. Viv 


	2. The Results

This is the second part to Career Options. I would like to thank my wonderful three reviewers:

**PandorasGhost** (Thanks again for the review.)

**cheshirejin **(Kyou as an interior designer. Oh no! Everythings going to be orange colored!)

**Written in purple ink **(I really do like the idea of Uo as a Day Care Assitant. Thanks for the suggestion.)

I would also like to say thanks to my reviewers for Break Down Here.  
**Kudatsuo-chan  
Almandine- Azaleea  
J-chan Hagane No Chibisan  
Kikyana Kes  
Edakumi**

Now without further ado, let's continueCareer Options!

* * *

Tohru woke up unusually early. Wondering why, she remembered yesterday in homeroom her class had took a career survey. Knowing that was why she was up early she decided to make a humongous breakfast for the Sohmas.

As she started to boil the water, Shigure sauntered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of milk, and asked, "Why is my flower up so early on this lovely Thursday morning? By the way, I feel like an omelet."

"Okay, Shigure-san," said Tohru brightly finding the eggs in the refrigerator. "I am up early because today I will receive the results from the survey I took yesterday in homeroom."

"What survey?" asked Shigure.

"A survey that will give me new options for different careers once I graduate high school," replied Tohru while she added cheese to Shigure's omelet.

"Do you have any idea what your future career might be, flower?" asked Shigure.

Tohru shook her head, and said,"I do not have an idea what my future career might be."

"You would make a good housewife. Why not marry me in the near or distant future," said Shigure as Kyou and Yuki walked into the kitchen.

Hearing Shigure, Kyou hit him on the head and said, "Better make that very distant future, dumb dog. So distant you would of been dead for a thousand years!"

Shigure cowered, and complained to Tohru, "Kyou is being mean again."

Tohru made a sympathetic noise and placed his omelet in front of him. Seeing the food Shigure grabbed the nearest pair of chopsticks and started munching happilly.

As Shigure ate the omelet Yuki told Tohru, "I am going to school early today because of class officer duties."

Tohru nodded her head, and said, "Okay. See you at school."

As Yuki left the kitchen, Kyou walked over to refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton, after drinking straight of the carton he asked Tohru, "Why do you let Shigure talk like that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tohru.

"Ugh. Never mind. I am going to school now," said Kyou grabbing his bag.

Watching Kyou leave the kitchen, Tohru called out, "Kyou can you wait for a minute. I am going to walk to school with you. Okay?"

"Hurry up, then," he replied waiting at the door.

"Okay," she said grabbing her own bag and heading out the door with Kyou.

* * *

Tohru and Kyou walked down the street in silence. Every so often, Tohru would glance up at Kyou. She wondered what he was thinking; she knew that talking about the future was difficult for him because once he graduated he would be confined. He would have no need to have a career or job.

They walked in silence for another block, and eventually Tohru said, "Are you worried about the future, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou glanced at Tohru, and shrugged. "Does it make a difference if I am afraid of the future or not?"

Tohru looked away from Kyou. Taking a deep breath, Tohru decided she would ask. "Kyou-kun?"

Kyou stopped, and Tohru followed suit. "Yes?" he asked.

Taking another deep breath, Tohru asked quickly, slurring the words together, "_Is it true that when we graduate from High School you will be confined? Please tell me its not true._" Once she finished, Tohru glanced up at Kyou, wondering what his face expression would look like. When she saw the pensive and hurt look in his eyes, Tohru knew she had said the wrong words.

Meekly Tohru stared at the ground and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize,"Kyou said sternly. Tohru mumbled,"Okay."

They stood in the same position; Kyou glancing off into this distance while Tohru stared at the ground. Finally, Kyou broke the silence by asking Tohru, "Who told you I was to be confined?"

"Akito-san," Tohru admitted.

"When?" Kyou inquired.

"At the summer house," mumbled Tohru nervously. Feeling tears welling up in her eye sockets, Tohru apologized once more. "I'm sorry Kyou-kun. I shouldn't of asked."

Kyou rubbed his head with a hand and said, "It's okay." He looked at Tohru, and saw that she was crying. Worried he said, "Really Tohru, it's okay. I don't mind that you asked, really. I just don'twant totalk about the subject right now. "

Tohru glanced up at Kyou as he held out his right hand. Tohru looked at the hand, gave a bright smile as she grabbed his hand. Together they continued walkingtowards school with a common understanding.

* * *

When Tohru and Kyou arrived at school, Uo and Hana were waiting for them. Uo, grabbing Tohru's arm and shooting Kyou a nasty look, said, "Come on troops, let's get to homeroom because I want to know what I am going to be in a few years."

"Yes," mused Hana following Uo who was still grabbing onto Tohru's arm. "I too want to know."

"And I don't give a care," said Kyou who lagged far behind the three girls.

As they walked towards the classroom, Uo let go of Tohru's arm and asked, "Where is Prince Charming?"

Tohru answered, "Yuki-kun has class officer duties this morning."

"Class officer duties sure do keep him busy," said Uo.

"Yes," said Hana. "I do wonder though..."

"Wonder what?" asked Tohru looking at her friend.

"Why he has not taken the opprotunity to-" Hana began pointing her finger at Kyou who had up caught up with the three girls.

"I thought we already discussed this yesterday. They both are thick, end of story," said Uo glancing at Tohru and Kyou. "And by the way Hana-chan it is not polite to point at people."

Glancing at her finger which was still pointed at Kyou, Hana brought it down and mused, "Yes, we did have a similiar conversation yesterday."

"Good," said Uo. "Now lets get ourselves into that classroom." Uo pointed at classroom 106, grabbed Tohru's arm again, and pulled her to the classroom. Behind Uo and Tohru, Kyou stepped into the classroom and asked stupidly, "Didn't you just say it's not polite to point?"

Uo turned around to face the orange haired boy and said, "I said, it's not polite to point at people, punk."

Before Kyou could come up with a good come back, the bell rang and the students sat at their assigned seats. The teacher walked into the classroom holding a folder thick with papers. Everyone in the class did not speak as the teacher took out a handfull of papers. The teacher walked over to the first row, shuffled through the papers, and handed a packet to the first student. The teacher continued passing out the papers until everyone received their rightful packet.

After Tohru received her results, she glanced down with great ecstasy. As she looked at her results, she heard a small gasp come from behind her. Turning around to look at Kyou who was sitting behind her, she asked, "Bad results?"

Kyou mumbled some incoherent words and passed the packet forward so Tohru could take a closer look. Tohru looked down at the results and widened her eyes. Almost none of the options fitted Kyou at all.

Uo, who noticed Kyou giving Tohru his results, snatched the packet from Tohru's grip after she had a chance to look it over for a few seconds. Looking down at the results, Uo laughed and said, "Orangey, are you sure you received the right results?"

Placing his arms over his head, Kyou mumbled a few more incoherent words. Uo laughed again, and turned to Tohru, Hana, and Yuki. "Did you three get any better results than Orangey?"

Hana shrugged, and looked around the room with indifference whileYuki looked at Uo, and said, "Out of seven options, I might consider two."

Tohru looked at Yuki and said, "Only two, Yuki-kun?" Yuki nodded his head, and Uo asked, "Can I see your results?"

Yuki handed his results to Uo, while Tohru and Hana came over to look over her sholder. Reading down the list, Tohru looked perplexed, Hana looked indifferent, while Uo had a huge grin creaping through her face. Gleefully reporting to Kyou, Uo said,"Orangey, I think you actually did better than Prince Charming. Who'd ever thought that Prince Charming would make a good mime?"

* * *

Only one more Part to go. Please review, and if you have any preference for any of the characters future jobs or career options, please tell me. I will include your suggestions, but I can't if I don't tell me. Let'stry to get five reviewsbefore I update next, okay?Thanks for reading. Viv 


	3. The Careers

This is the last and final part of Career Options. My final thought is this: **_about time._** I thought it would of been done earlier, but for some reason I typed for five minuts, then stopped. Went to do something else, then came back later. That was the whole reason it took so long to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy the finaly part.

* * *

The morning went by uneventfully after the students received their career option results. The teacher had called order after a few minutes of sharing results. Unfortunately for Tohru, Uo, Hana, and the two Sohmas those few precious minutes was not enough time to share their results with each other, so they had to wait until lunch.

As the lunch bell rung, Tohru finished working on her Earth Science lab. The others had finished theirs earlier, so they had already left to buy lunch leaving Tohru behind. Tohru did not mind because once she finished the last question, she would be able to discuss her career options with them. Excited she answered the question _You are building a well. Would you build it on top of a hill, or at the base?_

Once Tohru finished writing, she handed her paper to the teacher, and headed to the cafeteria to find her friends. As she walked down the hallway, she pulled out her results and reread it.

_**Career Option Results:**_

_1. Counselor  
__2. Government official  
__3. Nurse  
__4. Computer Programmer  
__5. Primary Education Teacher  
__6. Rancher  
__7. Cook_

Only noticing the results, Tohru hardly noticed that she had bumped into someone until he spoke placidly, "Hey, watch where you are going Honda-san."

Tohru looked up, and saw Haru. Beaming she said, "Hello, Hatsuharu-san. Do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah," said Haru. "They went outside a few minutes ago and they told me to tell you to go join them."

"Thanks, Hatsuharu-san," said Tohru.

She started to walk away, but Haru grabbed her arm, then said, "I want to ask you something, Honda-san."

"What do you want to ask?" asked Tohru.

Rubbing his head, Haru said, "Yuki and Kyou both seem kind of down. Do you know what happened?"

"Oh," said Tohru. Thinking quickly she remembered the survey, and said, "It probably has something to do with their career option results."

Haru nodded his head, and said thoughtfully, "That makes sense." The ox saluted Tohru and walked away. As Tohru watched his departing figure, she wondered why Kyou and Yuki would not be happy about receiving their career option results.

Soon she remembered her conversation with Akito that summer. Kyou would be confined, and Yuki would always be with Akito. Neither would have a use for a job. Instantly she felt bad because she had been so excited, but she had completely forgotten about Kyou's and Yuki's future.

Completely in her thoughts, Tohru almost missed the shady tree her friends were sitting beneath.

"Like hell I would be an oceanographer," said Kyou to Uo.

"Why not?" asked Uo mischevously while Hana and Yuki watched indifferently.

"Because I hate water, and an ocean happens to be a body of water," glared Kyou crossing his arms. He sat down, as Tohru walked over.

Seeing Kyou sulking on the ground, Tohru asked, "What happened Kyou-kun?"

"Nothing," said Kyou who handed Tohru his results. As she read the results, her mind went blank. Half of these careers she never imagined Kyou doing.

_**Career Option Results:**_

_1. Law enforcement  
__2. Interior Designer  
__3. Lawyer  
__4. Actuary  
__5. Oceanographer  
__6. Talk Show Host  
__7. Author_

Uo, who had been laughing uncontrolably since Tohru walked over, said, "Before you arrived, we were talking about oceanography."

"Oceanography?" asked Tohru completely clueless.

"The study of oceans," said Hana nonchalantly as she bit into her sandwhich.

"Yeah," said Kyou sullenly. "I hate water."

"Hm," said Tohru studying the list. "You would make a good lawyer or law enforcer but what is an actuary?"

"Huh?" asked Kyou who was reading the list over Tohru shoulder. Finding the word she was pointing at he repeated. "What the heck is an actuary?"

Yuki sighed, and said, "That is what makes you so stupid, stupid cat."

"At least I am not the epitome of girly- boys, damn rat," retorted Kyou as he turned his hand into a fist. Before he could throw a punch at Yuki, Tohru spoke.

"I asked what it was first, so can you please answer?" she said timidly.

Instantly Kyou dropped his hand, and glared at Yuki. Fidgetting underneath Kyou's glare, Yuki glared back.

Tohru watched the two boys nervously, while Uo and Hana watched with much interest.

Finally Yuki frowned, and said, "An actuary is a statician who usually calculates insurance risks and premiums."

"Then I am never going to be an actuary," said Kyou frowning at the little piece of paper. As he frowned at the piece of paper, Uo leaned over his shoulder, and quickly scanned the options. Tohru, Hana and Yuki watched curiously until she came upon one of the options.

"Orangey could become an interior designer?" asked Uo shocked. "Well, he definitely will not be a famous one."

"Are you saying that I am a bad designer, Yankee?" asked Kyo glaring at the blonde haired girl.

Crossing her arms, Uo retorted, "All that I am saying is that you probably never designed anything in your life."

Kyou, who could not come up with a good comeback, reached for Uo's results. Quickly he read through the results, and smirking said, "Hello, Ms. Day Care Assistant."

Widening her eyes, Uo reached for the results, but Kyou held it way above her reach. She tried to grab it, but was unsuccesful. Finally she gave up and grumbled, "I'd rather tell them the results myself, Orangey."

"Tell them," said Kyou smirking at the Yankee's discomfort.

"Yes, tell us," begged Tohru while Hana and Yuki looked indifferent.

"Okay, like Orangey said Day Care Assisstant. I also have the options of Model, Designer, Judge, Illustator, Secretary or Anchor."

"Those are great options!" said Tohru. "Much better than mine anyways. I could be a rancher."

"But you would make a great counselor, nurse or primary education teacher," said Kyou trying to cheer the brunette hair girl.

"Yeah," said Tohru gloomily staring at her half eaten sandwhich. "But for all those careers I'll need to go to college."

At those words the group stopped talking. Soon there was an awkward silence. Finally after a few seconds, Tohru tried to continue the conversation.

"What career suggestios did you receive?" Tohru asked Yuki. "Uo mentioned something about mime, but that can't be all."

Yuki shook his head, mumbling something about only a few good jobs. As he started to hand Tohru his results, Kyou grabbed it and started to read out loud the results.

"Career Option Results," he read in a clear audible voice. "Number one is botanist. Number two airplane pilot. Number three is-"

Yuki had grabbed the results from Kyou. Hitting him on the head, he said, "I will finish it, stupid cat."

"Such pleasant waves," mused Hana snatching Yuki's results from both of the boy's hands. "We have already read number one and two. Alright then, number three- opera singer."

Kyou laughed and asked the embarrassed rat, "Can you even sing?"

"Anyone can sing," said Tohru brightly.

Sighing Kyou replied, "But can everyone sing well?"

"Oh," said Tohru slightly embarassed about her outburst. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, while Hana continued listing off Yuki's career options.

"Number four- Snake Charmer, number five- Gardener, number six- Carpenter and finally number seven- Mime."

"Wow," said Uo. "When I read Snake Charmer I didn't notice it, but when you said it Hana, you made is sound eeire and all creepy."

"Snakes are eerie and creepy," said Hana taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

"Snakes," mused Tohru. "Why do I have a feeling that this is significant?"

"Because of him," said Yuki rubbing his temple. Glancing up at Kyou and Tohru he said, "Don't you dare tell him."

"Tell who?" asked Tohru, while Kyou laughed sinisterly. Yuki grumbled, and continued eating his cheese sandwhich.

Perplexed, Tohru asked Kyou, "Who is he talking about?"

"His brother," replied Kyou glancing at Yuki who was glaring at Kyou every other bite.

"Oh," said Tohru, while Uo asked shocked, "Prince Charming has a brother?"

Before Tohru or Kyou could reply, Yuki slammed down his sandwhich and stated, "We are not going to talk about my older brother." Turning to Hana he asked sweetly, "Hanajima-san, what were your career option results?"

Hana glanced around searching for her piece of paper. The others watched intently, then eventually she found it underneath Tohru's sandwich. Opening the slip of paper, Hana stared at it intently.

"So," said Uo trying to coax her friend to inform them of the results. "We know everyone's careers but yours Hana-chan. So, what are your options?"

"The usual," answered Hana looking down at her results. Speaking indifferently, she said, "Astronomer, Psychologist, Advisor, Brain Surgeon, Psychic, Taster, and Telephone Operator."

"Why does wave girl have good career options?" Kyou inquisited shocked. Yuki, who was equally in shock could only nodd his head in agreement.

Not noticing the Sohma's behavior, Tohru went over to Hana, and gushed, "Those are wonderful options, Hana-chan."

"Yes," she mused taking a nibble out of a piece of chocolate.

Before anyone could respond, the bell, which ended lunch, rung, so the group of friends had to break apart and head back to class.

* * *

The last class of the day had just ended and all the students were preparing to go home. Tohru was at her locker, gathering all the materials that she would need to do her homework. Once she was certain that she had everything, she started to walk towards the exit. Fairly certain that Yuki and Kyou would still be waiting for her, Tohru took her time walking down the stairs. Eventually she came upon the exit and was surprised to see only Kyou waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled.

Tohru instantly apologized, " I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I just had to check and double check if I had all the supplies that I needed to do homework."

"It doesn't matter," Kyou mumbled as he started to walk through the exit. Tohru followed, and they walked in companionable silence.

As they crossed a bridge, Tohru noticed fish swimming lazilly in the water. Excited she said, "Kyou-kun look at the fist!"

Kyou who had been deep in thought asked, "Huh?"

Smiling Tohru leaned over the railing and pointed at the fish. Exuberant she said, "Look at them swim around. Aren't they pretty?"

Leaning over the railing, Kyou stared at the fish and said, "Yeah, they are pretty." He glanced up and looked at Tohru. She was smilling at him and the fish. Feeling a rush of happy emotions, he grinned back.

Taking one more glance at the fish, he said, "We should get back to the house now."

Tohru nodded her head in agreement, and they walked over the bridge. As they neared a corner, Tohru asked, "Which of the career options would you become Kyou-kun?"

Kyou closed his eyes and contemplated his choices. If he wasn't confined for life, what would he like to become. After a few minutes of thought, he said, "Lawyer."

Curious, Tohru asked, "Why?"

"Because they argue," said Kyou simply.

At those words Tohru giggled, and Kyou looked at her with a frown.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

Trying to contain her laughter, Tohru said, "Kyou-kun would be a good lawyer, because he is good at arguing."

Kyou grinned, and said, "That is true." They walked on for a few minutes then Kyou asked, "What career do you want?"

Thinking for a few minutes, Tohru finally said,"For all my choices, they require a college education."

Kyou stayed quiet while Tohru continued, "I don't have a lot of money, and even with a scholarship there still would not be enough. I don't know what to do."

Thinking for a few minutes, Kyou finally said, "You could probably borrow money from Shigure. He probably wouldn't mind. If he doesn't let you, you could always use the money from my bank account."

Tohru looked up into Kyou's eyes, and asked, "Wouldn't you need the money yourself, Kyou-kun?"

"Not if I am confined," he replied.

For the next few minutes they walked in awkward silence until Tohru said, "Thank you, Kyou-kun. I will always remember that offer."

"If am confined," Kyou said. "You better become a counselor."

"Why?" asked Tohru perplexed.

"Because once I am confined, I will probably need lots of counseling. Confinement can be a traumatizing experience," said Kyou with mock seriousness.

"Really?" asked Tohru falling for Kyou's act.

"Yes," he replied. "Since I will be confined, you better become the world's best counselor."

"Why?"

"Because the Sohmas only except the best," said Kyou who was trying not to laugh at Tohru's disbelief.

Before Kyou could continue, Tohru said, "I will become the world's best counselor for you, Kyou-kun!"

Kyou who could hardly contain his laughter, finally started to laugh at Tohru. Confused Tohru asked, "Why are you laughing, Kyou-kun?"

"No reason," he replied reaching for Tohru's hand. Tohru looked at Kyou, and allowed him to hold her hand. "I am just glad that I am with you."

Tohru smilled, and the continued walking towards the house.

* * *

Looking out the window with a book hand, Shigure stopped reading towatch as Tohru and Kyou neared the house. Sighing to himself, Shigure closed his book, and said, "Discovering young love and career options is a wonderful experience."

* * *

It is done. I hope you enjoyed this story. I would like to thank all my reviewers, expecially the ones who gave me suggestions. Hopefully you know who you are because I don't feel like finding your name and what your suggestion was. All that I can say is thank you very much. I am deeply grateful.

Please review. Viv


End file.
